


An Empty Rink

by katsudonfemmefatale



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (Victuuri) [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Ass Play, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Clothed Sex, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, In Public, M/M, One Shot, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Victor, Top Victor Nikiforov, half-clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonfemmefatale/pseuds/katsudonfemmefatale
Summary: Yuuri lands a difficult jump sequence for the first time, and his coach is overjoyed. Viktor tries to show his fiancé just how proud of him he is, right there on the ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to say first off, thank you from the bottom of my heart for the wonderful comments and response I had to my last fic. You're a bunch of gorgeous human beings <3
> 
> Translations for the Russian are at the end. As ever, feel free to correct me on myself and Google Translate's ignorance where necessary!
> 
> If you're looking for a good Victuuri blog you can also catch me on tumblr @ katsudonfemmefatale.tumblr.com :)
> 
> This is the HALF-CLOTHED day of the 30 Day NSFW Challenge (though you'd be forgiven for thinking it might be another).

Yuuri began to feel dizzy. He must have done 50 jumps in the past hour. He was determined to get this right.

"Yuri! Достаточно!"

Viktor’s voice called out commandingly across the beautiful St Petersburg rink. Yuuri allowed himself to spin on the ice, then pulled himself into a blunt T-stop. He was breathless and a little lightheaded, sweat dripping from the damp hair falling onto his face. The beads chilled quickly in the frosty air and felt refreshing on hot skin, flushed from exertion.  
He glided easily over to his coach, stood at the edge of the rink observing with one long, gloved digit pressed against his lips.  
Yuuri loved seeing Viktor in coaching mode. Of course he was still the same person, his personality warm and encouraging as ever, however he was far more focused, and a little more demanding. Viktor pushed Yuuri because he had the belief that he could perform whatever he asked him to, however if Yuuri couldn’t, he would know when to pull back.  
Today, Yuuri was practising a particularly gruelling jump sequence. Viktor was convinced that Yuuri had the stamina to pull it off, however Yuuri was struggling to find his footing on the landing of the last jump component, always seeming to land awkwardly on his outer blade. Yuuri was, he realised in this specific moment, truly grateful to Viktor for having asked him to stop. Yuuri’s determination, and yes, _stubbornness_ would have kept him persevering with the routine, persisting in doing the jump over and over until it was perfect. However, it was going on for 1pm now with them both having not eaten since 6am, and Yuri’s stamina was fading fast.

He came to a gentle stop in front of Viktor on the other side of the barrier, who handed him a towel and his bottle. Yuuri wiped his head and took several gulps of his water, thanking Viktor.

“It _is_ getting better.” Viktor attempted to reassure him.

“Ugh, it doesn’t feel like it.” Yuuri responded dismissively.

“Let’s go to lunch.”

Yuuri nodded his head, wrapping the towel around his neck. One of the best things about being an ice skater was the fact that once you had finished exerting yourself, you would always be greeted with cool air enveloping your body, taking the flush from your face quickly and soothing aching muscles. He stepped off the ice and Viktor passed him his blade guards with a smile. Yuuri smiled warmly, looking into Viktor’s stunning eyes.  
Something else Yuuri enjoyed, which he hadn’t admitted to anyone, was the fact that when he was in skates and Viktor was not, they were about the same height. Viktor had a good few inches on him off the ice, and he seemed to like to use that to his advantage at times. Yuuri swept Viktor’s fringe from his eyes, then pulled him in to a kiss, using the height to lean over him slightly and take control.

“Get a room, PERVERTS!”

Viktor chuckled into Yuuri’s mouth, unmoving, but Yuuri saw out the corner of his eyes that Viktor was waving at Yurio, who was across the rink.  
Viktor pulled away and allowed Yuuri to sit to pull on his guards. Once he had, they walked hand in hand through to the changing room, where Yuuri changed quickly, then they left for lunch.

* * *

 

They didn’t return to the rink until late afternoon.

Viktor had sensed how weak Yuuri was actually feeling, his leg muscles shaking involuntarily as they sat down to eat in the nearby café. Yuuri was anxious about getting as much practice in as possible, but the athletes had the rink to themselves today as it wasn’t open to the public. Viktor reminded Yuuri of this and he eased a little. They would be able to skate as long as they needed, then.  
They had a leisurely lunch followed by a few coffees, then walked around the gardens at the back of the ice rink, hand in hand, just happy with each other’s company. Yuuri had not anticipated how beautiful St Petersburg would be, and especially the ice rink, situated relatively centrally in the city, but surrounded by beautiful gardens and architecture.

When they did return, their hunger fully sated, and giggling, a little jittery from the amount of coffee in their systems, the other skaters looked exhausted.  
Yurio lay across a bench on the rink side holding his phone above his head, typing away a text message to someone. Yakov was nearby, observing a particularly entrancing step-sequence Mila was performing. As they entered, Viktor wolf-whistled and Mila laughed, breaking face from the sombre one her performance demanded. 

“VITYA!!” Yakov yelled, his face beet red. Yuuri struggled to suppress a laugh, pulling his lips together in an attempt to look as serious as possible.

“Oi! Yakov! Let’s go! We’ve been here forever!”

Yurio didn’t even turn his head to yell at his coach. He was as immersed in his act of rebellious teen angst as ever, and nowadays Yakov didn’t even bother to respond to it. He allowed Mila to finish her programme, then told her they would pick it up again tomorrow before he and Yurio walked out of the rink.

"Пока-пока!" Viktor yelled after them with a grin, but they disappeared through the doors without a word.

Yuuri got back on the ice and twirled theatrically into the centre in front of Viktor on the side-lines.

“From the top, or just the jumps, _Vitya-sensei_?”

Viktor raised an eyebrow and Yuuri was sure he could almost see his fiancé’s heart thump out of his chest. Yuuri only ever called him that when he was feeling playful, determined and energised on the ice before showing off for his coach. He knew Viktor liked it, his eyes turning to glassy crystal puddles and his mouth forming that adorable heart-shaped smile the first time he had said it.

“Let’s try it all, if you’re up for it, _Katsuki-kun_?”

Yuuri smiled, huffing out a breath as he shook his head. _Tease._

* * *

 

Yuuri was taking a break to rehydrate when Mila took advantage of the empty rink, performing her programme in full with Viktor, Yuuri and Georgi acting as spectators. It was flawless, entrancing. The best choreography that she had worked with yet, Viktor had whispered to Yuuri.  
As she came to a stop with a flourish, outstretching both arms, and tipping her head backward, the three men broke into applause.

“ Чудесно, Mila!” Viktor called, standing.

She smiled over at them, then skated to the rink side, looking up at the large clock on the wall as she did so: 6:25.

“Well, that’s about all I have in me for today!” She said with a smile, grabbing her bottle.

“Mila, that was stunning”, Yuuri said. She laughed, slapping him on the back. “Thanks, Yuuri!”

She pulled on her guards, still trying to steady her breathing. “Are the rest of you staying?” she asked. Georgi already had his guards on and responded, “ Нет, I have a date.”  
“Oooooh!” Mila teased. “Well you better go and make yourself pretty then! Just ease up on the makeup, though!” They all laughed.  
“What about the lovebirds?” she said, turning her gaze up to Yuuri and Viktor. Viktor looked at Yuuri for a response, gauging his energy levels. “No, we’ll stay a while longer. I still need to nail this jump and I think I’ve got the best chance of doing it with this coffee still in my system!”  
Mila smiled, then she and Georgi wished them goodnight before leaving.

“From the top, then?” Viktor asked, as Yuuri glided out into the centre of the rink.

* * *

 

Yuuri glided across the ice, unable to keep the utter shock and glee showing all over his face. Viktor had put on his skates to work through some of the steps of the routine alongside Yuuri, but at the minute he was reclining at the sidelines, elbows on the divider. At least, he _was_ , until Yuuri had landed the jump component they had been practicing all day... with perfection. Now he was skating toward Yuuri with his eyes shut, arms straight up in the air in joy, not even letting Yuuri finish the programme.

"Perfect!" He cried out with glee, his accent lilting over the word in a way that Yuuri found completely adorable.

Yuuri glided over the ice to meet him, and their bodies crushed together in a tight embrace, Viktor's hands snaking around his fiancé's neck. Then they kissed... a deep, loving, powerful kiss, full of pride and shared emotion. They pulled away and Viktor clasped Yuuri's face in his hands. "I knew you could do it!" He beamed.  
Yuuri smiled, then pulled away allowing his fingers to trail down Viktor's arm and clinging slightly at his fingertips just before they broke contact with Yuuri's skating away.  
Yuuri pulled up at the side of the rink and gulped down water from his bottle. Then he felt hands on his hips. He smiled against the lip of the bottle's opening. Viktor ducked down and placed a soft kiss on his neck. "You just keep on surprising me, Katsuki Yuuri."  
Viktor continued kissing down his neck, his hands now running up and underneath Yuuri's top, over the smooth skin of his stomach. Yuuri's head sank back into the touch, resting on Viktor's shoulder as he stood behind him.

"Viktor..."

Yuuri tried a mild form of protest, but Viktor continued trailing kisses downwards and across Yuuri's collarbone. Yuuri sighed deeply. Viktor's breath was heavy. He moved up again to Yuuri's ear and began to nibble on his lobe... something which always drew him wild.

"What are you doing, Vitya? Can't you wait until we're home?"

Yuuri asked in a whisper. He was having difficulty keeping his emotions in check. He wanted Viktor to stop, they were in a public place, and on the other hand- _oh god_... Viktor had found Yuuri's nipple now, teasing it ever so lightly with his fingertips.

"I'm just so proud of you, my Yuuri. You have no idea what you do to me when I see you skate like that."

Judging from the hardness Yuuri could feel pressing into the curves of his ass behind him, he thought he had at least _some_ idea. And now he could feel Viktor grinding into him as well, ensuring his fiancé knew exactly what was there.

"Vitya... What if someone comes in?"

"We're alone. The only other person here is the receptionist, and she never bothers skaters when they're practising."

Now Viktor was running the flats of his hands down Yuuri's thighs, before running them back up... his right hand inquisitively ghosting over the front of Yuuri's sweatpants. Yuuri knew that he was hard. How could he not be with the most gorgeous man he had ever met saying such things in his ear? 

"Oh", Viktor said in response to Yuuri's hardened length. Then before he knew it, Viktor's hands were diving down the front of his waistband greedily, taking Yuuri in hand and beginning to stroke.

They were both still in their skates, Yuuri with his hands flat on the divider at the rink side, and Viktor stood behind him.  
Viktor had tried this before, but Yuuri had successfully rebutted his advances, insisting that he held out until they got home. But today something was different in Yuuri. Landing the jump had increased his confidence, and he was still tingling with excitement. Combine that with the fact that his partner was now stroking him, and the exhilaration of it being in the place that they both loved the most, Yuuri was nothing but _incredibly_ turned on.  
Viktor's left hand was now running over his ass, caressing it gently before grabbing it hard. He teasingly ran the tip of one digit up the crease, testing the waters. Yuuri pushed back into him slightly. He knew he shouldn't have, he knew what Viktor would want now, but it just felt so good... Viktor's touch, the cold air, his fingers dipping down and-

Yuuri jumped as he felt Viktor's finger press against his entrance.

"Do you want me, Yuuri?" Viktor purred in his ear.

Yuuri moaned and Viktor pressed harder, his right hand continuing to stroke him. 

"That's not an answer." Whispered into Yuuri's ear, amused.

"Yes... Vitya yes... I want you."

But suddenly his fiancé's hands disappeared from his trousers. Viktor pushed his erection against Yuuri, grinding into him from behind, and Yuuri was surprised at precisely how hard he was. But Viktor was fiddling with something behind Yuuri's back. He couldn't see what it was, and he was completely caught up in the sensation of Viktor being pressed against him, but he was curious.

"What are you doing?", Yuuri asked breathily.

But then he felt Viktor's hand slipping down his back once more, and this time when his finger pressed against him, it was cold and slick. Did he really-  
Viktor pushed his digit into Yuuri, opening him easily due to his fiancé's intense arousal. Yuuri moaned, aware and yet completely unprepared at the same time. Did Viktor really have-

"It pays to be prepared", Viktor whispered low into his ear, and his hot breath made all of Yuuri's muscles loosen simultaneously, which Viktor moaned at and took advantage of, plunging a second elegant finger into Yuuri's entrance.  
"Touch yourself", he commanded. Yuuri removed his gloves and assented, pushing his hands down into his trousers, into his boxers, and beginning to stroke. He made sure to touch himself gently, teasingly... too much combined with the sensation of Viktor's masterful fingers would definitely have immediately sent him over the edge.  
When Yuuri had moved to Russia and they had begun to be intimate, it had taken time to get Yuuri to this point. Copious amounts of foreplay and teasing and lube and working of Viktor's fingers were necessary before they could even have thought about going any further. But now, he was easily prepared. It took just a couple of minutes of teasing from Viktor's adept fingers for Yuuri's muscles to open fully, ready to accept his fiancé.

Yuuri was barely touching himself now, too focused on Viktor. The older skater always got so turned on just seeing Yuuri like this, and he knew it, his breath heavy and littered with moans that escaped, no matter how hard Viktor tried to contain them.  
Viktor curled his fingers, and Yuuri turned his head quickly to moan into his upper sleeve. Right there... He needed _more_... Right _there_.  
Viktor was pulling at fabric now, Yuuri's trousers and underwear being pulled over the curve of his buttocks and down. He flinched at the cold air coming off the ice hitting his groin, but didn't have time to think about it before he felt his fiancé's slick member pressed up against him. Yuuri bent over the barrier, allowing Viktor better positioning, and his hands grasping onto the top of it so they wouldn't slip on the ice.  
Viktor pushed in, encroaching the entrance quickly and filling Yuuri completely. Yuuri's head scanned around the rink, which was still empty. He couldn't hear anything but the sound of Viktor's breathing, hot and heavy in his ear, and then a string of Russian words he could not understand, a habit Viktor had every time they began to fuck. Viktor began to move faster now, gripping Yuuri's hip bones hard to avoid his thrusts causing him to slide away. There would be small yellowing bruises there in the morning, he thought. Yuuri himself was bent over slightly, and he had rolled his skates onto the picks to avoid himself slipping, tiptoeing on the ice as his partner fucked him, hard now, against the barrier.  
He was burning up. The sting which had felt so intrusive and painful the first time they did it was now welcoming and comforting, setting a fire in his belly and causing Yuuri to cry out for more. He needed it harder... he needed Viktor hard and full inside of him, reaching all of his edges... he needed Viktor's touch... he needed Viktor moaning in his ear... he needed Viktor to feel good... he needed Viktor.

Viktor pushed Yuuri's back, bending him over more. Yuuri complied, his fingers grasping harder at the rubber on top of the divider, knuckles white. Viktor's left hand now curled around Yuuri's chest as he bent over him, holding him tight, and his right weaved into the back of Yuuri's hair. It had grown a good couple of inches since he moved, and Viktor grasped at it now, pulling Yuuri's hair in a way he had no idea turned him on until right this second.

"Yuuri... Yuuri... _Yuuri_..." Viktor panted, his fiancé knowing that this meant he was close.

And then his angle changed, ever so slightly, and Yuuri could feel _everything_. The head of Viktor's length was now pounding against his prostate and Yuuri screamed out in an echo, unable to contain it this time.  
He clenched around his fiancé and then he could feel him, pulsing into him, and the sensation was what caused Yuuri to finally release, riding out his orgasm shakily as his knees buckled, his picks digging into the ice aggressively and Yuuri's toes curling painfully in his tight boots.  
When Viktor pulled out, Yuuri's legs gave out, and he would have fallen flat on the ice had his hands not been gripping tight to the side still.

 

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes later they were exiting the changing room, walking down the corridor toward the beautiful glass foyer where the receptionist sat. The rink was technically open until 10pm, but this was usually only taken advantage of directly before the peak of the season when the athletes were gearing up for competition in earnest. Everyone appeared to have had an early start today, and Viktor and Yuuri were the last there at just pushing 8pm.

"I'll get her to tell Yakov we'll be in late tomorrow." Viktor said to Yuuri. "You did so well today, you deserve a lie-in, at the very least." Yuuri nodded, and Viktor increased his pace, calling over to the young girl in his native tongue as he strode purposefully toward the desk. Yuuri noted her face was extremely red. Maybe she had a crush on Viktor. It wouldn't be uncommon.  
She murmured something, and excused herself to go make the call. Viktor held out his hand, a gorgeously warming smile spread across his face as Yuuri approached. Yuuri took his hand, and they began to walk toward the large glass doors to exit. Yuuri looked back over his shoulder, and then he saw it.

Behind the reception desk was the computer screen, which he could only just see from this angle, and on it... were several frames of CCTV locations... one of which was where he and Viktor had been not ten minutes prior.

"VIKTOR!!!" He yelled in horror, and his fiancé turned, noting the source of Yuuri's alarm, and chuckled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Стоп - stop  
> Прощай - goodbye  
> красивая - beautiful  
> нет - no


End file.
